Determine the role of insulin on LH-induced ovarian responses in polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) and normal women. The hypothesis is that in PCOS women excess androgen production results from increased ovarian theca cell sensitivity to LH compared to that of normal women and that this increased sensitivity is facilitated by hyperinsulinemia.